robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2/Heat C
Heat C of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2 was the third of five heats which determined the Grand Finalists of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2. It was originally broadcast by BNN on Nederland 2 on July 14, 2003. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Flepser vs Bamm Bamm Both robots started slowly with neither able to launch a meaningful attack until Flepser got underneath Bamm Bamm and pushed it into the pit release button. Flepser continued to pursue Bamm Bamm, whose axe did not appear to be working, and pushed it into an angle grinder. Flepser pushed Bamm Bamm into the CPZs a couple of times and Bamm Bamm tried to fight back, but it was unable to launch any real attacks without the use of its axe. The battle ended with both robots in the CPZ and Growler driving up the wedge of Flepser as cease was called. The battle went to the Jury, who went for Flepser. Winner: Flepser Slamtilt vs Twisted Metal Evo Twisted Metal Evo was the early aggressor, launching several attacks on Slamtilt before driving into the CPZ where it was met by Growler. Twisted Metal Evo escaped and activated the pit release button. It then went after Slamtilt again and knocked off one of the wheels which had become loose earlier in the battle. Twisted Metal Evo pushed Slamtilt towards the pit, but then left it to be counted out by Refbot and thrown by the floor flipper. Finally, Mr. Psycho picked up Slamtilt and placed it onto the drop zone where it had several bowling balls dropped onto it. Winner: Twisted Metal Evo Hammerhead 2 vs IDO IDO immediately started spinning, connecting with minor bumps to Hammerhead 2, but Hammerhead 2 was able to get underneath with its flipping tail and attempted to flip IDO over. IDO ran away but it was pursued by Hammerhead 2 which slammed it into the arena wall. IDO activated the pit release button and the two robots became locked together as IDO's spikes got caught on Hammerhead 2's side hammers. Hammerhead 2 span around which forced IDO into the descending pit. Winner: Hammerhead 2 Krab-Bot vs Alien Destructor 2 Krab-Bot immediately grabbed hold of Alien Destructor 2, but quickly let it go. Alien Destructor 2 then pushed Krab-Bot into the arena wall and the South African machine reversed into the clutches of Dead Metal, but escaped. Krab-Bot got hold of Alien Destructor 2 again and carried it around the arena. Both robots ended up in the CPZ and Dead Metal attacked Alien Destructor 2 as the pit descended. Alien Destructor 2 tried to escape but it was grabbed by Sgt. Bash and Dead Metal sliced into one of its tyres. The battle ended with Alien Destructor 2 stranded in the CPZ and the Jury went for Krab-Bot. Winner: Krab-Bot Semi-Finals Flepser vs Twisted Metal Evo Twisted Metal Evo started by attacking the front of Flepser, causing minor damage. Flepser tried to get underneath Twisted Metal Evo but the robots' shapes did not allow it to do so. Twisted Metal Evo activated the pit release button and caused further damage to the front of Flepser, before nearly driving into the descending pit. Twisted Metal Evo continued to cause damage to the front of Flepser, which suffered a puncture on the edge of the pit and could not move properly. Twisted Metal Evo attacked a few more times before Matilda flipped Flepser over with the force of her flywheel, causing bits and pieces to fly off the machine including one of the wheels. Matilda continued to trash Flepser before Growler placed it onto the floor flipper and it was thrown across the arena, losing its one remaining tyre in the process. Growler then placed it onto the drop zone, where a set of wheels were dropped onto it, and finally pitted it. Winner: Twisted Metal Evo Hammerhead 2 vs Krab-Bot Krab-Bot immediately grabbed hold of the side of Hammerhead 2, but the shark-like robot was able to escape. Hammerhead 2 tried to flip Krab-Bot with its flipping tail, and then Krab-Bot grabbed hold of Hammerhead 2's side hammers again. The two robots spent most of the remainder of the battle chasing each other around the arena without launching many meaningful attacks, although Krab-Bot was able to push Hammerhead 2 into an angle grinder near the end of the battle. Cease was called and the Jury went for Krab-Bot. Winner: Krab-Bot Final Twisted Metal Evo vs Krab-Bot Krab-Bot grabbed hold of Twisted Metal Evo early on and pushed it into the CPZ, where Sir Killalot came in and picked up Twisted Metal Evo before dropping it. Krab-Bot grabbed hold of it again, but quickly let go and Twisted Metal Evo ran away. Twisted Metal Evo drove into the CPZ where it was attacked by Matilda, ripping open the top armour of the robot. Krab-Bot pushed Twisted Metal Evo into an angle grinder and then into the clutches of Sir Killalot who picked it up again and carried it around the arena. Both robots drove into the pit release button and the pit descended, but cease was called shortly afterwards. The battle went to the Jury and they put Krab-Bot through to the Grand Final. Heat Winner: Krab-Bot Trivia * This heat featured two of the three returning Grand Finalists from Dutch Series 1; Bamm Bamm and Twisted Metal Evo. Although neither robot won the heat, Bamm Bamm was awarded a wildcard place in the Grand Final, despite going out in the first round. Category:Dutch Series 2